Maybe Not
by touched.by.grace
Summary: Maybe they'd go different ways. Maybe they'd lose touch. Maybe they'd forget. Or maybe they'd always be together. Maybe not everything would change. Maybe or maybe not. Troyella.


**Maybe Not**

_Summary: Maybe they would go different ways. Maybe they'd lose touch. Maybe they'd forget. Or maybe they'll always be together. Maybe not everything will change. Maybe or maybe not. _

A/N: Hey! Ok this is just a oneshot I thought up. This is my first story on here so please don't yell at me too much. The pairings are Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, and Ryan/ Martha (don't really know what to call them) Please give me feedback! Tons of what I call fluff so it's probably pointless.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Dang it!**_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Albuquerque. The birds were chirping and dogs were barking. But Gabriella Montez wanted nothing more than to say in bed. She didn't want to have to face reality.

In one month, the gang would be graduating from East High. They would most likely go their separate ways and maybe even lose touch. Gabriella didn't even want to think about that.

College would mean meeting new people, having new classes, learning to live on your own, and moving on. To Gabriella, moving on meant forgetting. And forgetting was the last thing she wanted to do. She has learned so much from these people. It was hard to believe that in one month, she'd never see them again. At least some of them.

Ever since the Triple Win Day things just kind of fell into place. Sharpay and Ryan stopped being evil and even joined their little group. And the cliques pretty much just fell apart. It was like they were non existent. It wasn't uncommon to see a skater dude holding hands with a cheerleader. Or a geek talking to jock.

And everyone had fallen in love. Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason, even Ryan and Martha. And of course Troy and Gabriella were inseparable.

The gang was as close as could be. They were pretty much like family. Their parents said they gained a few extra kids after the Triple Win Day. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha were like sisters. They knew that they could tell each other anything. The guys were the same way. They do anything for each other. And all of the guys were overprotective of the girls.

Everyone knew that Troy and Gabriella would last forever. They were too in love not to. In between classes you could see them holding hands or just talking to each other. Love shining in their eyes.

"Well, I guess I should get up." Gabriella said to herself. The whole gang was coming over today. They were going to reveal what colleges they decided on. The group thought that this would be a good way to do it. That way there was no added pressure. But it was really hard to keep her choice a secret.

Finally, Gabriella threw the blankets off her body and set her feet on the carpeted floor. After she took a shower and got dressed, she thought it might be a good idea to eat. Her mom was a work all morning so Gabriella has the house to herself. As Gabriella poured cereal into her bowl she looked at the time.

10:30 was what it read. Only half an hour more.

That half an hour flew by and before she knew it, the doorbell was ringing.

Eventually everyone was there. They all sat in the living room next to there significant other.

"You nervous?" Troy asked Gabriella quietly.

She hesitated for just a few seconds before answering him just as quietly. "I don't want to leave you." She confessed. Troy just smiled at her and dropped a kiss on her forehead before intertwining their fingers. "Me either." He whispered.

So many things were running through Gabriella's head. _Maybe we'll would go different ways. Maybe we'll lose touch. Maybe we'll forget. Or just maybe we'll always be together. Maybe not everything will change._

The group was just talking about random things, trying to stop the inevitable. That is, until Taylor spoke up;

"Can we just get this over with please?" Taylor complained. She couldn't take the suspense any longer.

Murmurs of "Fines" and "Whatevers" went around the room.

"Don't you just love the enthusiasm?" Zeke muttered to Jason as he tried to stifle a chuckle. That earned him a glare from Sharpay.

"Let's just go around the room and say what we've decided on. Sound cool?" Gabriella suggested.

Another round of "Fines" went around the room. Ryan started out.

"University of Albuquerque."

"University of Albuquerque." Kelsi said with wide eyes.

Then Jason, Sharpay, Zeke,Martha and Taylor all said the same thing. Then came Chad;

"Harvard." He said with a solemn look on his face. Every person either raised their eyebrows or rolled their eyes. Gabriella giggled quietly and Taylor just glared. That seemed to break him down.

"Ok ok! Just kidding!" He threw his hands up in defense. "University of Albuquerque."

Gabriella and Troy also repeated the name.

A few minutes of silence passed by. They were kind of in shock. After worrying for weeks and weeks about leaving each other... they were going to the same college. And better than that, it was close to home.

Sharpay broke the silence. "So you're saying that we all chose the same college without even having a clue where anyone else was going? How ironic." None of them could wipe the smiles off their faces. Gabriella looked at Troy and asked "So what does this mean?"

Troy looked thoughtful. Finally he answered, " I think it means I'm meant to be with you. And one day I'll ask you to marry me and I'm hoping you'll say yes. And then we spend the rest of our lives together."

This made Gabriella smile a little brighter. "I think I can live with that." She answered before meeting his lips with hers. They kissed for a few seconds before pulling apart. Gabriella snuggled herself into Troy's side as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Everything was perfect.

"Ok guys it's time to celebrate! Let's go get some burgers!" Chad called out. Two of Chad's favorite things. Celebrating and burgers.

The group slowly got up and walked to the door. The diner was just a few blocks away so they decided to walk. Each couple was holding hand, just talking quietly about what was to come.

Gabriella seemed to be in her own little world. Deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, Troy's curiosity got the best of him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

She turned her head to look at him. She said, "When I was waiting for you guys to come over today I sat in my room things. Maybe I'll never see them again. Maybe we'll go our separate ways. Maybe every thing's going to change. But now I'm so relieved we're all going to the same college. Maybe not every thing's going to change. "

"Brie, you'll always have me and the gang. I don't think you could get rid of them even if you wanted to. "

"I know that. But you know how I am. Scared about forgetting and moving on. But I know that I'll be ok as long as you guys are by my side."

Chad and Taylor, who had been walking in front of them, had started listening to the conversation long ago. After Gabriella said that Chad let an "Aw!!" escape from his mouth. Taylor decided to talk now "Gabi you'll never get rid of us. Sweetie, we're sisters. For life! Remember that."

Chad wanted to join in the conversation so he said, "Gabs you're my little sister. And I love you. So don't worry. You've got all of us behind you."

So walking along the sidewalk, Gabriella learned something. Maybe things won't be perfect and maybe life will be hard. But you'll get through it. Maybe they'd all stick together. Maybe not. Though I seriously think they'll be a group for a long time. They're family. But either way, she'll be ok.

A/N: OK so the end seriously seemed pointless to me. Heck the whole story seemed pointless. I'm hoping you guys like it anyways. Please give me some feedback!


End file.
